synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Hollow Wishing
'Communication' The Shion Academy was silent as the giant clock tower struck noon and erupted a bell that echoed through the school marking it time for class to begin. In the Training Dojo all of the students were standing in awe as two of the students were colliding with each other at high speeds, matching move for move. Till one of them missed and gave the other an opening as he slammed his down yet held his fist and smiled. "Enough!!" Ugway yelled as the light shined through the windows and revealed Tommy who was standing while another student was on the floor. He helped him out with his Jakin on at full form while his sparring partner had his own armored Jakin. "I must say you two are by far the best students i have ever had the pleasure of teaching.... And you no good sour pusses could take a page from these two!!" Ugway yelled as the bell rang and everyone went to go change into their regular uniforms. Inside the girls locker room everyone was talking gossip. "I cannot believe that someone like Tommy was able to master his Jakin so quickly." One girl said giggling at the thought. "I know right, not only is he fast but strong too.... I think he might be cute." Another said blushing. "Well then if he is starting to get better than maybe I should ask him out..." Suddenly a slam on one of the lockers shocked everyone as it was Leina who slammed it and went out angry. It was lunchtime as Leina was holding her tray trying to find an open seat, after a few minutes of looking she saw Tommy sitting by himself though suddenly a swarm of girls were at the table talking to him. She huffed and made her way to another table with Domi, Egor, Triya, and Maxina were sitting. "Oh that boy!" Leina growled as she was eating angry and pounding down everything. "Uh something wrong Leina?" Domi asked sarcasticlly. "NO!" She said growling while her mouth was full of food. "Something tells me that this has something to do with Tommy's new instant popularity." Egor said looking scared. "Gee what was your first clue, the army of girls around him or Leina jealous and tearing her food up?" Triya said sighing. "Oh come on guys we should be happy for him, it's been hard to fit into this school being the only human and now look." Maxina said as Tommy managed to get out of the swarm but ran away while the girls followed him. Leina sighed and stopped as she looked at the mashed up food on her plate," I know it's just.... I hate it that people see him only now because of his powers." Leina said while calming down. "In a way Tommy atleasts see it as being noticed, has he ever told any of us why He came to this place?" Egor asked which was replied by everyone shaking their heads. Leina looked ahead and decided she was going to find out what was the story with Tommy. 'Negative Zone' As the Dark Master was fighting Malla they were closely matched as they counter each other move for move, though the Master managed to knock Malla down. "Never back down your instincts!" 'The Master roared as he went back to his throne to allow Malla to rest. '"Sir, I have been noticing some strange activity with one of the people close to Tommy." '''Lazir said as he arrived. The master simply reached out and absorbed his memories then grinned,"Elila!!!" A girl suddenly appeared as she was endowed and had purple hair with two black energy clips on them. '"Yes master?" '''She bowed with respect. He transfered some of the black energy into her as she closed her eyes and allowed it to take over, she nodded as she disappeared. 'Afternoon The twlight aura was glowing as the sun was setting as it marked the time of night for the realm, in the girls dorm Leina was collecting books as she put them in her backpack and went out. While walking towards the boy's dorm all she could hear were the giggling of girls who were praising Tommy. She ignored what they were saying as she arrived at Tommy's door and knocked, after a few seconds Tommy opened the door while he was reading one of the books. "Hey come on in, sorry if it's a little messy." He said looking at her as she entered his room and sat down on an empty chair. "So what exactly do we need to study on?" Tommy asked looking at her from his bed. "In order for us to become stronger as a team we need to learn how to transfer energy from each other." Leina told him while she looked for the book with that information. Tommy nodded as he took out some drinks from the mini-fridge he had and cracked open the book, as the evening was passing by they were concentraiting energy into a ball as then Leina stopped and allowed Tommy's energy to go into her body. "Well?" Tommy asked opening his eyes. "Yes, i can feel our conncention growing stronger." Leina smiled as she opened her eyes. As Tommy went to grab one more drink, Leina swallowed and decided to ask. "Did you like having those girls praise you?" Tommy stopped as he looked at Leina who was hidding her face with her hair and blushing underneath, He smiled and sat in an open chair next to her. "To be honest it was nice but it wasn't really my thing, if i really wanted to be the center of attention i would have tried harder than that." Tommy said smiling as he put his hand on Leina's shoulder. "I guess so." She smiled at him as he got up and laid down on his bed to relax for a bit,"Can i ask you something?" "Sure ask away." Tommy replied as he looked at her. "Why did you come to this place?" Leina asked as Tommy looked at her confusingly. "Why else? I had Jakin and i needed to learn how to be able to control and harness it." Tommy said bluntly. "That's not what i meant, i mean how did you find out about this place? Most humans even with Jakin wouldn't know anything about it." She explained. Tommy sighed as he walked towards the window and opened it allowing the cool air of the evening to brush along side his face. "My Father's great-grandfather was good friends with one of the species in the realms, they told him about this school and gave them a card where they could communicate with the Head-Master." He said. "So your Mother and Father are coming to the parent's conference tommorrow?" She asked which made Tommy tighten his fists. "They didn't sent me here to help me, it was to get me out of their lives." He growled. "Oh that can't be true Tommy, I'm sure they did it....." "NO! ....When they saw this power of mine everything fell, i had to drop all my plans and they kicked me out..... They didn't want me to be anywhere near them or my baby brother." He closed his eyes. Leina was in shock as she wanted to hug Tommy but thought that now wouldn't be good, she grabbed her stuff. "We'll get some more time tommorrow, it's almost curfew." She said as Tommy nodded and she left back to her dorm. Later that night Leina was tossing and turning in her bed as she couldn't get Tommy's words out of her head, she decided to talk to the Head-Master. "No Leina i cannot." The Head-Master said as he was reading some documents. "It is not for my sake Head-Master i think that if i can get Tommy's parents to come tommorrow he'll be a much better person." Leina said. "It is forbiddien for anyone of any species in this school to set foot in the Human-World, I'm sorry Ms. Leina but these rules were put for a purpose." The Head-Master said as Leina sighed and started walking. "However..." Leina looked back and smiled happily. "This is the only time, Scruffy will take you now." The Head-Master said nodding as Leina bowed with respect and ran out. 'Human World' As the bus appeared from the vortex and made it's way to Tommy's house, Leina couldn't help but look outside as she saw the Humans going about their buisness while the children played with each other. This brought a smile to Leina as she had never seen creatures that were so unique and different to not only others but each other as well. The bus stopped as Scruffy summoned an energy cloak and opened the door,"That should hold us, now the house we're parked in front of is Tommy's. Be careful." Scruffy said as he managed to get a book and started reading. Leina slowly got off the bus though as soon as Leina got off she felt all of the realm's positive and negative energy of the world surrounded her as if they were welcoming her to their world. As she allowed the energy inside her, she made her way to the door though waited for a few seconds before knocking. Suddenly she could hear locks that were being unlocked as suddenly a woman opened the door holding her baby in her arms, Lenia saw Tommy's face with her's. "May i help you?" She asked while the baby started cooing as he raised his arms at her, he could see her true form. "Um well my name is Leina Govi and um..... I'm one of the students from the Shion Academy." She stuttered as the woman looked shocked then attempted to close the door but not before a man stopped and looked at Leina. "I've already told your "Head-Master" that we will not be involved with Tommy." He said glaring at her. "You.... you can't mean that i mean he's your son who you raised since he was in your stomach." Leina pointed at Tommy's mom. "Those nine months can't be erased.... no matter what." "That thing was my son, now he's a monster and a danger to have with our new son." She said coldly. "Now go and never return.." Tommy's Father growled as he closed the door and reattached the locks. Leina was standing there shocked at the fact that people such as this were once Tommy's parents, she dropped her head in shame and went back to the bus. Scruffy didn't ask questions and drove as they arrived at the same time they left while Leina got off and went to bed. 'Next Morning' As Class was underway Leina was still thinking of the horrible experience she endured yesterday, suddenly she focused as Ms. Liya had an announcement. "As we all know today is Parent Conference with all of the students as well as Teachers, now we have already sent out a set of rules that must be followed. Remember you not only represent your home but your species as well, we must show them how great everyone gets along." Ms.Liya said as the students cheered, all but one as Tommy was looking outside. Leina looked at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for the way his own parents treated him, after class was over Leina was talking with the gang. "Are you serious?!" The four gasped in horror. "It was horrible.... it's like after one day with Jakin he was suddenly one of the most terrfying things in the world." Leina said. "I had no idea it was that bad, though I can understand since i didn't have parents." Egor said. "I guess that's why he never liked talking about it." Domi sighed. "How could someone like Tommy still be so nice to anyone after all that?" Triya asked. "Well i guess since he's a grown person, he doesn't allow it to defy him." Maxina said. "Of course not.." Tommy said which made all of them jump into their seats. "How.." "Every since you talked about it, so don't worry about it anymore." Tommy sat down and started eating his lunch. "So... you're not going to be there?" Egor asked. "It's a Parent Conference, why go when you don't have any." Tommy said eating. "But Tommy we each told our parents about you and there thrilled to met an Actual Human." Suddenly they stopped as Tommy growled. He got up and dumped his tray then left. 'Evening' Leina was in her room trying to fit her boobs into a dress that her mother sewed together out of comsic needles and sent to her as a present for this evening. As she finally finished putting on her make-up, she sighed as all she could think of tonight was Tommy, as she went out it hit her that maybe she should try one more time. She knocked on the door as it opened and Tommy opened it as he was in his muscle shirt as well as his shorts he slept in. As he opened his eyes Tommy was in awe as he looked at the beautiful dress Leina was wearing. "You... look.... amazing." Were the only things that came out of his mouth. "Thanks... so your still not coming?" She looked into his eyes. All Tommy could do was kiss her on the cheek then close the door right in front of her, Leina sighed as she walked out and headed towards the Ballroom. Inside there were all of the students inside as well as their parents who as well as their children were required to wear human skin and curve their wrath. As the people were talking to the Head-Master, Leina, Triya, Maxina, Domi, and Egor were sitting down at a table talking. "Man you can feel the tension in here." Leina said. "I know what you mean, everyone just wants to rip each other apart." Egor said. "Well i mean what do you expect some hatred runs deep, thank goodness we don't have that." Domi said. "Yeah... but we're one person short." Triya said as they all sighed. "Me?" Suddenly they looked back as Tommy was standing there with a brand-new Tuxedo while his hair was slicked back and his bandana was used as a handkercheif. "TOMMY!" They said smiling as The Head-Master came towards him and whispered something into his ear, This made Tommy sigh but he nodded. "Everyone may i have your attention please?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the Head-Master. "In all my years of teaching at this Academy nothing has ever suprised me until the beginning of this year, I would like to introduce Tommy Aguilar, a human being." Everyone suddenly gasped as all eyes were directed at Tommy who looked around, smiled, and waved at everyone as he said hello. After a few minutes they continued on their buisness, one of the woman came towards them dressed in formal attire. "Mommy!!" Leina smiled as she hugged her mother who was slightly less endowed than her own daughter,"I want you to meet my Syncro partner, Tommy Aguilar." She brought Tommy right in front of her as he smiled nervously. "So you're this unique human I've heard so much about." She said as suddenly a small spark appeared and came to her. "I've not felt a being like this in a while, you are a good person Tommy and I'm glad my daughter is happy with you." She smiled then procceded to kiss him on the cheek. After meeting the rest of his friends parents he and Leina were walking towards the boy's dorm,"Are you sure about this?" Leina asked. "It was fun to eat and meet your parents but like i said it isn't my place to be right now." Tommy replied as he held her hand. "I know... But thank you for coming out for us." She said smiling as the two faced each other. "No prob." Tommy said as they slowly came close to each other to kiss when suddenly a black energy blast knocked the two into the courtyard. "Ugh... what the?... Tommy!!!" She went to Tommy's side and found him knocked unconsious. "Ugh!! I was aiming for you not the boy... Although this will make my mission even easier." 'A voice said as the shadows crawled up and formed into a form with armor on her. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Leina yelled. The girl smiled as she managed to get behind Leina while aiming at Tommy to get him, though she was hit by Leina who glared while she stood at the ready. '"Alright then, I was hoping to test my skills.... Let's fight Grala!!" 'The energy around her manfiested itself into two Dual-guns that were looked like works of art only in black form. Leina glared as she ripped the dress that covered her legs to make room for her to run and got rid of her high-heels. "I just realized I never got your name." Leina said seriously as she got into fighting stance, then in a blink of an eye Elila appeared right behind her. '"Call me Elila." '''She smiled as gunshots were heard and Leina managed to evade the attack as she went in to intercept though couldn't due to the incredible speed Elila had. Suddenly out of nowhere Elila managed to get right on top of Leina as she shot her straight through a tree and landed on the Ground. Leina groaned as she tried to get up but couldn't due to the injuries she had recieved while being slammed through the tree. Suddenly as if someone had read her mind a green aura enveloped her as she saw Tommy barley standing up as he pumped healing energy into her. "Now show this girl what you got." Tommy smiled as he passed out. Leina growled as she jumped up and looked at Elila, suddenly the energy around her glowed as she managed to transform her hand into a claw armor like Tommy's. Suddenly she channeled energy into her armor and summoned a curved blade that appeared from the edge as a gem appeared on the top of her hand. "Say hello to '''Chrivata" Leina smiled as the energy erupted everywhere causing what looked like a woman right behind her. Elila smiled as she shot more bullets, though Leina was able to create a shield stopping the bullets in their tracks Leina went towards Elila at the same speeds as she managed to get a slash right on her shoulder while at the same time hitting her right into the wall. "Grr... I will not be taken down by some inferior species!!" 'Elila Suddenly focused both of her guns together as a huge energy blast was emerging. Suddenly it condensed and blasted right at Leina, she smiled as the curved blade appeared and sliced it down the middle as she slashed right at Elila's body leaving behind a powerful wound. Suddenly a vortex appeared as it shallowed Elila up. 'Negative Zone The Dark Master was sitting on his throne as Malla was still training under harsh conditions, suddenly the vortex appeared in front of him with a bloddy Elila. '"It would seem that your mission as failed as well!!" '''He roared as the energy was drained from her mind. Suddenly a flash of light occured as his body felt as if it was starting to regain some of it's lost power it once had before. ''"Amazing, wait this shape.... it's not possible..... but yet... just maybe..." ''He smiled evily. '"For this time only you will be spared, as for the rest listen closely the boy will no longer be challenged I have much bigger targets to aquire now." '''He roared as it caused some of the trees to snap. ''Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Double Trouble ''